


Utter Devastation

by Pyro_Psychotic



Category: South Park
Genre: All Characters Tagged are Implied, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, South Park: The Fractured But Whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro_Psychotic/pseuds/Pyro_Psychotic
Summary: One night, while handling a case in an abandoned building, the unified Freedom Pals stumble into more than they can handle.This is very dark in the first part, but gets better in the second!
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this up in 15 minutes before bed last night, because **someone** , they know who they are, showed a sad, that ended happy, picture on the sp creek server. It's really short.

_"GET HIM FUCKING OUT OF HERE!!!"_

Structure shudders violently.

Highly unstable.

"NO!!!"

Intense struggle

All in vain.

"LET ME GO FUCKERS!!

NO!!"

A restrained lunge.

A shattering heart.

_"JUST FUCKING GO ALREADY!!"_

Massive rubble divides.

A lone person.

A hand outstretched towards them.

More struggle.

The second dragged away.

Still screaming.

"NO!!!

WE CAN STILL SAVE HIM!!!"

All except one make it outside.

"Dude, I don't think..."

A loud creak.

A defeaning moan.

A blinding explosion.

Smoke clears.

A building flattened.

Utter devastation.

A young man drops to his knees.

The will to fight stolen.

"no....."

"Oh, my God......"

Breath in gasps.

Unnerving silence.

A deadly sound.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending.

No words are said.

No words are needed.

All feel the sorrow

That will permeate beyond tomorrow.

A gentle hand

A sympathetic touch

"We should get out of here."

"Yeah, before the cops come."

A low rumble.

"What was that?"

Louder

Gaining confidence and strength.

"I said no

I'm not leaving without him!"

Sudden sprinting

Towards the remains.

Unheeding of the fire

And it's many dangers.

A fruitless pursuit.

"CRAIG! What the FUCK are you thinking?!"

"He's OBVIOUSLY NOT!!

CATCH HIM!!"

Capture avoided.

Now scaling the rubble.

Trying desperately to remember.

A spot selected.

Fists pulverizing

What won't be moved.

Extreme heat 

Suspiciously absent.

Still punching

When others arrive.

Try to drag him away again.

End up with a black eye.

"Dude! What the fuck!?"

"We're just trying to..."

"Let's go.

If he wants to get caught,

Let him."

The absences go unnoticed

As fists hit something.

Hard.

Frigid.

Ice.

ICE!!

Rubble moved with renewed gusto.

Fists pound the ice

Willing it to break  
.  
"TWEEK!!

IT'S ME!!

I'M HERE!!"

Quieter.

More uncertain.

"please don't be dead...

not for real...

not before..."

Shattering cold glass

Reveals a cavern.

The treasured blond inside.

Safe.

Unharmed.

Smiling.

Glaring.

"I thought I told you to get the fuck out of here!!!"

A fierce love.

"Not without you.

Dead or alive.

Not without you." 

A hand outstretched.

Accepted with gratitude.

A sudden pull.

Bodies,

Then lips,

Crashing together.

Hungry.

Starving for their mate.

Shaking arms wrapped tight.

Afraid to let go.

Afraid it's a dream. 

When oxygen is needed

Does the kissing cease.

Safety now the number one concern.

Climbing down

Staying close. 

Surprised elation 

Meeting the others.

Sirens closing in.

A hasty retreat.

Evening spent

Nursing wounds,

Mental and physical .

Reconnecting physically too.

Not spending any moment alone.

The aftermath is messy,

But so is love.

And neither are giving up on that.

No.

Not yet.

Not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it would end happy and I hope I was successful. I nearly fell asleep 10+ times trying to write/post this. If you see any errors point them out please.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise it won't end here. I will write a way to make this end happier! But it will be optional so you can choose to accept this as the canon ending or choose the happier one. It will be up to the reader after I write it.
> 
> To explain a bit, as it is very vague: I imagined the whole group of heroes, minus Timmy, going to check out a lead for a case at an abandoned building of some sort. Things go sideways, and the building ends up unstable and on fire. Tweek ends up separated, by way of giant chucks of rubble, from everyone else (his speech is in italics). 3 or 4 of the others are dragging Craig out, the second person screaming. I dont really know who I pictured saying the Dude and Oh lines, so you can put who you want. They get everyone, minus Tweek, outside and then the building explodes and collapses. And that's where this ends. For now. I will find a way to make it end happy! I swear!


End file.
